


Gotham's Mistakes

by AMNigma



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: Once upon a time, in Gotham..
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 158





	Gotham's Mistakes

[Here](https://realrandomposts.tumblr.com/post/187385546163/once-upon-a-time-gotham-knew-a-kid-called-richard)'s the post where it's based on. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once upon a time, Gotham was given a curse. A curse she never wanted to have. A curse that destroys the future of young individuals who had the brightest of futures ahead of them.

The curse started with a certain Bruce Wayne. The young child losing his parents made her sad. Her melancholy was shown all throughout her that bats started to live in her lively city. He left and survived on his own and all she could do was pray. Because she’d rather have that child be happy elsewhere than suffering with her.

What she didn't account for was what happened when he came back. She wondered if staying back then was a better idea. Then he became Batman and her feelings grew conflicted for the answer.

During the young Wayne heir’s absence, multiple other people began suffering by her hand. Though she didn't lift a hand to cause the suffering, she still felt guilty knowing that she couldn't stop any of it.

Most of her victims died. Some survived, becoming tormentors to her other children. It broke her heart to pieces.

Then a circus came with a certain young child filled with life. Maybe, just maybe, since this young boy was not hers to begin with, he can survive. But she hoped too much, to no avail. Gotham cried when the tragedy happened. The boy lost his parents, too, and if she can do anything, anything at all, she’d wish that they came back to life.

Of course, she didn't have that much luck.

Bruce Wayne took the child. Gotham was content. She vowed to protect them. Until the latter child left her, too, for his own journey. It was probably for the best, he’d be safer, she hoped. And the time he visited her, he died. She wept for days. And as she grieved one son, a daughter of hers, named Barbara Gordon, suffered the consequences.

Wanting to atone her sins, she saw an opportunity to do so with Jason Todd. A child she had for so long and who has suffered enough. Maybe if she can make him happy, she’d be forgiven. Maybe if she worked harder, something right will finally happen.

But it didn’t. What’s worse is this time, Jason died in her arms. Her broken sanity shattered to pieces. She just wanted to make one thing right. Just one. Why can’t she do it? She tried, didn’t she? She did, she knew that. It’s all she can do after all.

Gotham took a risk again with Katherine Kane. She thought she was finally doing something right. Of course, she was wrong. The child suffered in her hands, but she tried again with Cassandra Cain. That failed miserably, too.

She didn’t want to make mistakes anymore. So when she found Timothy Drake, she left him alone. And he flourished. Smartest in his class, and fixing her first mistake as he excelled in all he did. She watched from afar. As much as it pained her. She watched him with a girl. She watched him fall in love. She watched him have his heart broken. She watched him get it fixed. She watched him live a life she wanted to take action upon even if doing so may risk his safety.

Gotham continued to watch Tim from afar and watching from afar was the reason why he died. If she had helped him, maybe there may have been no casualties. Maybe she could have saved someone this time. But that’s all she can do, assume scenarios, and state the maybe’s. She can’t do anything right.

At least until Damian Wayne arrived. The child had so much potential. Maybe even more than all her other children combined. Maybe this is the child that would bring the end of her curse. But of course, it all just ended with a maybe once again. Of course, the boy died again. Of course, she made them suffer again. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Gotham lost all hope.

Until a certain Marinette Dupain-Cheng came, with the goddess of good luck, and fixed the lives of her children. One by one, slowly and surely. Damian’s rage calmed, his cold stares were replaced with warm smiles. Tim’s anxiety lessened, his coffee-filled nights, and busy mornings were replaced with sleep and tea. Jason’s self-isolation no longer happened, his whole day filled with teasing and laughs instead. Dick’s smiles were more sincere, his child-likeness coming back. Bruce’s life turned around, for the better. And Gotham couldn’t be happier.

Once upon a time, in a land called Gotham city, there lived a family. Each member was different from one another, and their only likeness was the suffering they’ve all experienced. The family suffered, all of them individually and together. Until a gallant knight saved them all from the depths of despair. The knight gave them a gift, to celebrate. And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
